All I want is someone, anyone, cuddled up with me
by BiPride76
Summary: Emily gently nudged him so he was laying on the chair. Despite being dead tired, Spencer still found the energy to reach up and make grabby hands for Emily's warmth. "I don't think he's gonna make it to the hotel Hotch." Emily chuckled. "I think our Spence is a cuddlewhore." Or, Multiple times Spencer curled up with someone on his team.
1. Chapter 1

It's hardly news to hear that Spencer Reid didn't take care of himself when there was work.

It seemed that on a case the young man ran purely on adrenaline and sheer force of will. So his crash after the case was solved didn't take anyone by surprise. Hotch was honestly impressed by the way Reid held out over the course of the week.

"I'm gonna pass out in the middle of the hallway." Spencer mumbled, his brown eyes blinking slowly, head drooping.

Hotch quickly latched onto the younger man's arm, keeping him from dropping to the floor right there in the police precinct.

"Reid, when was the last time you slept?" Hotch asked concernedly.

"Sleep?" Spencer mumbled, and Hotch felt worry curl in his chest.

"Okay. Okay, I'll call Morgan and I'll have him take you back to the hotel. We can't have you boarding the jet if you can hardly walk."

Spencer leaned heavily against Hotch with a sigh. "You're warm."

Hotch felt his face flush and couldn't stop the unconscious protective arm that wrapped around the thin man's shoulders.

They made their way to the conference room slowly and Hotch sighed in relief when the only person in there was Printess. She was cleaning up the evidence board that Reid was just frantically scribbling over only three hours ago.

"Hey Hotch-woah, is he okay?" She walked over immediately, dropping what she was doing and taking some of Spencer's weight. Reid whined lowly when he was removed from Hotch's warm side, but immediately latched onto Emily.

"He just hasn't slept." Hotch answered, pushing away the urge to cup the young man's cheek, straightening his suit instead.

"I was planning on asking Morgan to take him to the hotel so he could catch a nap before we leave."

Emily gently nudged him so he was laying on the chair. Despite being dead tired, Spencer still found the energy to reach up and make grabby hands for Emily's warmth.

"I don't think he's gonna make it to the hotel Hotch." Emily chuckled. "I think our Spence is a cuddlewhore."

Hotch tilted his head as he watched his agent curl around Printress in the armchair and fought back a smile.

"He's like a lanky teddy bear." Emily cooed, threading a hand through Reid's curly locks. Reid made a sound of pleasure and leaned into her hand and this time Hotch couldn't fight back his fond smile.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ usually wasn't one to stay after and work on paper work, but she's found that recently a lot of it's been piling up in her desk. She had to do it at some point, and with the way they were getting called to cases JJ wasn't sure she'd even be in state tomorrow.

Spencer seemed to have the same idea as her, but it felt weird to work in her office while he was down here all alone. She parked herself on Morgan's desk and they shared each other's company. The only sound in the quiet room were the rustling of papers and quick scribbling of pens.

JJ didn't notice at first when Spencer's progress slowed and then stopped but when she got up to refill her coffee cup she saw him. He was laying across his desk over his half finished papers, his pen hanging loosely in his fingers. He was snoring lightly, his breathing slow and deep with his back rising and falling slowly.

JJ paused and smiled before going to get her coffee. She was glad that Spencer was finally getting some rest. He confessed to her that sometimes his brain wouldn't let him sleep, and so he was forced to work himself into exhaustion and that sometimes when he was able to get to sleep, he was woken by a nightmare.

JJ had just finished pouring her cup, and was about to pour one for Spencer when she heard soft whimpers from behind her.

She turned immediately, placing her cup on the counter and hurrying over to Spencer's desk. His previously calm and peaceful expression was now rippled with stress. His brow was furrowed and his jaw tense.

"No-" he muttered, his fingers twitching, causing his pen to fall to the floor. "I don't-no, please."

It was a horrid sound. The high whine that only someone who felt desperate and completely helpless could make.

JJ flinched and placed a shaky hand on his shoulder. "Spence?"

Spencer immediately jolted awake and JJ jumped back. "Spencer, it's just me." JJ reassured, holding out her hands as if she was Calming a skittish animal. Spencer's hazy gaze cleared and tears filled his eyes almost instantly.

JJ rushed to envelop him in a hug and she felt wiry arms curl around her. The thin man shook with hardly contained sobs and JJ felt her heart squeeze.

"Shh, it was just a bad dream," She said rocking him back and forth slightly. "Just a dream, okay? None of it was real."

She held him until his sobs petered out to sniffles and long after until he was calm.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was one person who loved cuddles more than Reid, it was Garcia. Which shouldn't have been as surprising as it was.

The woman adored hugs and kisses on the cheek and holding hands with the people she cared most about. The one who usually indulged her was Morgan.

He was always slinging an arm around her shoulder or linking their arms together or absently brushing her hair behind her ear.

So it was surprising that after one of their toughest cases, Spencer was the the one holding Garcia.

It was a hard one.

And not even in the solving of it. Reid had gotten shot, again. Everyone on the team was visibly upset about it because it shouldn't have happened.

Morgan stuck himself as close to Spencer as possible, glaring at anyone who dared tell him to move. Hotch kept his eyes on Spencer, discretely taking some of his paperwork that had been recently piling up. JJ held his hand when they all boarded the plane, and kept holding it until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep Rossi gently laid his jacket over him with permission from Emily who was sitting guard next to him.

The only one who wasn't able to dote on him was the one who needed it most.

Garcia.

As soon as they were back at the BAU, Penelope knew. She was waiting at the elevator for them, wringing her hands together anxiously. Immediately once it was open she checked them all over and left Spencer for last.

"Oh my goodness." She cried. Spencer was leaning heavily against Derek and favoring right side. "I can't believe-"

She was all fluttering hands and worried eyes, anxious about even getting too close and Spencer didn't like that.

He gently pulled away from Morgan and raised arms out to Penelope. She paused for the briefest of moments before wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." She whispered into Reid's shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She huffed. She pulled away and hit him on the arm.

"Ow." Spencer winced and she quickly went back to hugging him.

"You are coming to my house right now and we are having a sleepover." She demanded, attempting to make herself sound furious. Spencer and Morgan weren't fooled, they could see the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah baby girl, we are." Derek said slipping his hand into hers and Spencer went back to leaning on him. He didn't want to acknowledge just how close to losing him they were but his weight leaning on him made that anxious shiver in his chest ease. "Let's go then."


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Reid got his hair cut everyone has had a small obsession with it. Running their hands through it, fluffing it, one time Garcia even put a bunch of tiny multicolored bows in it. And their obsession only grew once they realized how much Reid loved it.

Morgan ran his hands through Reid's hair to relax him when he was stressed, Emily would tug on the ends of it to annoy him and Rossi would ruffle it whenever Reid made him think of his late son.

A lot of things that Spencer did made Rossi think of James.

They both had an inquisitive nature and an adoration for books that could rival Rossi's fine wine collection. They both had huge brown eyes that when used the right way could bend Dave to their will.

So when Spencer came into his office with wide eyes and a trembling bottom lip, Rossi's parental protective feeling flared up.

"Spencer?" He rose from his seat and stepped around the desk. "What's wrong?"

"Too loud." He whimpered, flinching at the sound of his own voice.

Rossi paused. He could see it now that he was looking. The fidgeting fingers, the blinking eyes and the quick breathing were all signs that Reid was suffering from sensory overload.

Rossi quickly opened his desk drawer and pulled out the pair of headphones and blanket he kept there. He had put it there the first time Spencer had sensory issues at work. It was scary for the whole team, not knowing what was going on with their youngest and him not being able to articulate what he needed made it a long episode for all of them.

The next day, Spencer came in wearing some earplugs and one of Garcia's soft sweaters and explained.

"Sometimes I suffer from sensory overload. It's the downside to having an eidetic memory." Spencer said with a small smile in Rossi's direction. David didn't smile back, remembering Reid's pained whimpers and shaking hands.

"Do you get these attacks frequently?" Hotch asked, ever the proactive leader.

Spencer's brow wrinkled. "Not really. Sometimes I guess I just push too hard and-well it happens."

"What helps?"

"Ear plugs or headphones for the auditory problems," Spencer gestured to his ears. "soft blankets or sweaters for the tactile issue and just darker rooms in general."

As soon as Dave got off work, he went to buy some noise cancelling headphones and the softest blanket he could find. Money wasn't an issue as long as his friend was okay. Unbeknowst to him, the rest of his teammates had the same exact idea.

"Do you want the tie and vest off?" Rossi whispered.

Spencer mumbled a yes, gently tugging at the offending garments. David carefully helped him undo his tie and unbutton his vest. Rossi wrapped the blanket over him and placed the headphones over his ears. Spencer's eyes fluttered closed and the tension drained out of this body in one single deep sigh.

Rossi gently guided him to the armchair and turned of his lamp. He had turned to leave when he heard Spencer's soft voice.

"Thank you."

Rossi smiled. "There's nothing to thank me for."


End file.
